leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Emotki
Emotki — specjalne, ekspresyjne komunikaty występujące w grze League of Legends, które zostały dodane do gry w patchu 7.20. Użycie right|250px Emotki są dostępne sklepie za lub jako łup poprzez Warsztat Hextech. Lista wszystkich posiadanych emotek znajduje się w specjalnej zakładce którą możemy znaleźć w kolekcji. Możemy tam sprawdzić wszystkie posiadane i dostępne do zakupu emotki, a także wybrać pięć, których będziemy mogli użyć podczas rozgrywki. Istnieją także 4 dodatkowe zakładki, które automatycznie aktywują emotkę po wykonaniu danej czynności, w tym przypadku są to: początek rozgrywki, Pierwsza Krew, As i zwycięstwo. Dodatkowo kiedy wciśniesz (domyślnie ctrl+6) pojaiwa się emotka maestrii (jeśli poziom maestri jest wyższy niż 3). Emotek można użyć w dowolnym momencie rozgrywki korzystając ze skrótu klawiszowego (domyślnie T). Wyświetli to koło emotek (podobne do koła sygnałów), które umożliwi wybór spośród pięciu komunikatów. Po użyciu emotka wyświetli się nad paskiem zdrowia naszego bohatera i po lewej stronie ekranu (po prawej, jeśli po lewej znajdują się ikony sojuszników). Rodzaje Zwykłe Emotka Ale będzie jazda.png|Ale będzie jazda Emotka Ale Zrzędzisz.png|Ale Zrzędzisz Emotka Babeczkoszał!.png|Babeczkoszał! Emotka Bajecznie.png|Bajecznie Emotka Bierz Ich.png|Bierz Ich Emotka Co za Żal.png|Co za Żal Emotka Czas na herbatkę.png|Czas na herbatkę Emotka Czas Wiać!.png|Czas Wiać! Emotka Dabujący Pingu.png|Dabujący Pingu Emotka Do dzieła.png|Do dzieła Emotka Dobra Robota.png| Emotka Dotknij Mnie.png|Dotknij Mnie Emotka Dużo Miłości.png|Dużo Miłości Emotka Elegancko.png|Elegancko Emotka Haha, Gleba!.png|Haha, Gleba! Emotka Jak Możesz.png|Jak Możesz Emotka Jestę Chlebę.png|Jestę Chlebę Emotka Kemping.png|Kemping Emotka Kolej na ciebie.png|Kolej na ciebie Emotka Łahaha.png|Łahaha Emotka ŁatwEZna.png|ŁatwEZna Emotka Łzy Szczęścia.png|Łzy Szczęścia Emotka M-ja-u.png|M-ja-u Emotka Miło Cię Widzieć.png|Miło Cię Widzieć Emotka Może Innym Razem.png|Może Innym Razem Emotka Nakręcony Kotek.png|Nakręcony Kotek Emotka Nie Lubię.png|Nie Lubię Emotka Nie Ogarniam.png|Nie Ogarniam Emotka Niegodni.png|Niegodni Emotka Niezła Próba.png|Niezła Próba Emotka Nigdy Więcej.png|Nigdy Więcej Emotka No Dawaj.png|No Dawaj Emotka O Cię Florek.png|O Cię Florek Emotka O RETY.png|O RETY Emotka Ojej!.png|Ojej! Emotka Okej.png|Okej Emotka O Raju!.png|O Raju! Emotka O Taaaak.png|O Taaaak Emotka Omójbosz, Kocham To.png|Omójbosz, Kocham To Emotka Podekscytowany Kotek.png|Podekscytowany Kotek Emotka Pokojowy Poro.png|Pokojowy Poro Emotka Pozdrowienia.png|Pozdrowienia Emotka Pucułowaty Poro.png|Pucułowaty Poro Emotka Radosny Pingu.png|Radosny Pingu Emotka Rozpacz.png|Rozpacz Emotka Smutna Pszczółka.png|Smutna Pszczółka Emotka Spójrz Tutaj.png|Spójrz Tutaj Emotka Sprawiedliwość Za-Garen-towana.png|Sprawiedliwość Za-Garen-towana Emotka Staw Męstwu Czoła.png|Staw Męstwu Czoła Emotka Szacuneczek.png|Szacuneczek Emotka Szaleję ze Złości.png|Szaleję ze Złości Emotka Takie życie.png|Takie życie Emotka To Ja.png|To Ja Emotka To Moja Wina.png|To Moja Wina? Emotka Ty Tak na Serio.png|Ty Tak na Serio Emotka Ups.png|Ups Emotka Wejście z Ławki.png|Wejście z Ławki Emotka Wesoła Pszczółka.png|Wesoła Pszczółka Emotka Wezmę Cię na Rogi.png|Wezmę Cię na Rogi Emotka Wkurzona Pszczółka.png|Wkurzona Pszczółka Emotka Wszystko jest ok.png|Wszystko jest ok Emotka Wszystko Zgodnie z Planem 1.png|Wszystko Zgodnie z Planem Emotka Wszystko Zgodnie z Planem 2.png|Wszystko Zgodnie z Planem Emotka Zaciesz.png|Zaciesz Emotka Zaraz Wybuchnę.png|Zaraz Wybuchnę Emotka Zauroczenie.png|Zauroczenie Emotka Złap Mnie, Jeśli Potrafisz!.png|Złap Mnie, Jeśli Potrafisz! Emotka Zły Kotek.png|Zły Kotek Emotka Znak Jakości Skauta.png|Znak Jakości Skauta Emotka Zniszczę Cię.png|Zniszczę Cię Emotka Żartujesz Sobie.png|Żartujesz Sobie? Emotka Żegnaj Przyjacielu!.png|Żegnaj Przyjacielu! Przywoływacz Emotka Dobra Robota, Stary!.png| Emotka Legendarna 1.png| Emotka Legendarna 2.png| Emotka Legendarna 3.png| Emotka Legendarna 4.png| Emotka Legendarna 5.png| Emotka Legendarna 6.png| Emotka Legendarna 7.png| Emotka Legendarna 8.png| Emotka Legendarna 9.png| Emotka Legendarna 10.png| Emotka Legendarna 11.png| Emotka Legendarna 12.png| Emotka Legendarna 13.png| Emotka Legendarna 14.png| Emotka Legendarna 15.png| Emotka Legendarna 16.png| Emotka Legendarna 17.png| Emotka Legendarna 18.png| Emotka Legendarna 19.png| Emotka Legendarna 20.png| Ranking 1. Split= Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Żelazo.png|2019 – 1. Split – Żelazo Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Brąz.png|2019 – 1. Split – Brąz Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Srebro.png|2019 – 1. Split – Srebro Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Złoto.png|2019 – 1. Split – Złoto Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Platyna.png|2019 – 1. Split – Platyna Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Diament.png|2019 – 1. Split – Diament Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Mistrz.png|2019 – 1. Split – Mistrz Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Arcymistrz.png|2019 – 1. Split – Arcymistrz Emotka 2019 – 1. Split – Pretendent.png|2019 – 1. Split – Pretendent |-| 2. Split= Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Żelazo.png|2019 – 2. Split – Żelazo Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Brąz.png|2019 – 2. Split – Brąz Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Srebro.png|2019 – 2. Split – Srebro Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Złoto.png|2019 – 2. Split – Złoto Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Platyna.png|2019 – 2. Split – Platyna Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Diament.png|2019 – 2. Split – Diament Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Mistrz.png|2019 – 2. Split – Mistrz Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Arcymistrz.png|2019 – 2. Split – Arcymistrz Emotka 2019 – 2. Split – Pretendent.png|2019 – 2. Split – Pretendent |-| 3. Split= Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Żelazo.png|2019 – 3. Split – Żelazo Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Brąz.png|2019 – 3. Split – Brąz Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Srebro.png|2019 – 3. Split – Srebro Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Złoto.png|2019 – 3. Split – Złoto Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Platyna.png|2019 – 3. Split – Platyna Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Diament.png|2019 – 3. Split – Diament Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Mistrz.png|2019 – 3. Split – Mistrz Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Arcymistrz.png|2019 – 3. Split – Arcymistrz Emotka 2019 – 3. Split – Pretendent.png|2019 – 3. Split – Pretendent Twitch Prime Emotka Czerwony Podjarany Pingu.png| Emotka Fioletowy Podjarany Pingu.png| Emotka Niebieski Podjarany Pingu.png| Emotka Pomarańczowy Podjarany Pingu.png| Małe Legendy Emotka Nara!.png|Nara! Emotka Tego Szukasz.png|Tego Szukasz? Emotka Złote Dziecko.png|Złote Dziecko Emotka Wypuście Mnie!.png| Tematyczne Akademia Bojowa= Emotka Wszystko Dla Ciebie.png| Emotka B-baka!.png| |-| Arcade= Emotka Arcade Baron.png| Emotka Animowane K.O..png| Emotka Dabujący Pingu.png| Emotka Koniec Gry.png| |-| Basenowa Impreza= Emotka Basenowa Impreza 2018.png| Emotka Basenowy Pingu.png|Basenowy Pingu Emotka Drzemiący Poro.png|Drzemiący Poro Emotka Widziałem Makrabrę.png|Widziałem Makrabrę |-| Bilgewater= Emotka Bilgewater 2018.png| Emotka Kotwicałkiem Nieźle.png|Kotwicałkiem Nieźle Emotka A z Macki Chcesz.png|A z Macki Chcesz? Emotka Morze Witamin.png|Morze Witamin Emotka Wyglądasz Znajomo.png|Wyglądasz Znajomo Emotka Niech Mnie Kule Biją.png|Niech Mnie Kule Biją |-| Czarodziejki Gwiazd= Emotka Towy.png|Emotka Towy Emotka Riku.png|Emotka Riku Emotka Saki.png|Emotka Saki Emotka Ran.png|Emotka Ran |-| Demacia Vice= Emotka Rusz Głową.png| Emotka Zadzwoń!.png| |-| Festyn Księżyca= Emotka Cśśś.png|Cśśś Emotka Mam Ich.png|Mam Ich Emotka Rok Psa.png| Emotka Hau!.png|Hau! Emotka Wrrr!.png|Wrrr! Emotka Co Tam.png|Co Tam? Emotka Uwaga Zły Pies.png|Uwaga Zły Pies Emotka Dobra Przepowiednia.png|Dobra Przepowiednia Emotka Pisk!.png| Emotka Chrum.png|Chrum Emotka Liz Kench.png|Liz Kench Emotka Udane Lądowanie.png|Udane Lądowanie Emotka Delicje.png| |-| Nieśmiertelna Podróż= Emotka Nie Rozśmieszaj Mnie.png| Emotka UWU.png| |-| K/DA= Emotka Pozamiatane.png| |-| Łamacze Serc= Emotka Łamacz Serc.png|Łamacz Serc Emotka GG.png|GG <3 Emotka GLHF.png|GLHF <3 Emotka WP.png|WP <3 Emotka Poropidyn.png|Poropidyn Emotka Daj Spokój....png|Daj Spokój... Emotka Zamieniam się w Słuch....png|Zamieniam się w Słuch... Emotka Znak Miłości.png|Znak Miłości |-| Odyseja= Emotka Rekrut Odysei.png| Emotka Weteran Odysei.png| Emotka Ale sztos.png|Ale sztos Emotka Lizu.png|Lizu Emotka Niespodzianka.png|Niespodzianka Emotka Och!.png|Och! |-| Opowieści z Rift= Emotka R.I.P..png| Emotka Straszny Lampion.png|Straszny Lampion Emotka Stworostein.png|Stworostein Emotka WamPoro.png|WamPoro Emotka Czynienie psot.png|Czynienie psot Emotka Bu!.png|Bu! Emotka Cukierek albo Psikus.png|Cukierek albo Psikus |-| Prima Aprilis= Emotka Draven Daje Okejkę!.png|Draven Daje Okejkę! Emotka Przerażająca Poppy.png|Przerażająca Poppy Emotka URF Tyran.png|URF Tyran Emotka Wznieście Swoje Dongery!.png|Wznieście Swoje Dongery! Emotka Psy vs. Koty.png|Psy vs. Koty Emotka HAU.png|HAU Emotka Moje!.png|Moje! |-| PROJEKT= Emotka PROJEKT Łowcy.png| Emotka Ani Słowa.png| Emotka Pif-paf!.png| Emotka Uważaj Sobie.png| |-| Snowdown Showdown= Emotka Miłośnik Poro-Chrupek.png| Emotka Śnieżne Dzwonki.png| Emotka Oddany Amumu.png| Emotka Ciastek Braum.png| Emotka Ciastek Draven.png| Emotka Buuuuuziaczek.png|Buuuuuziaczek Emotka Od Kochającej Jinx.png|Od Kochającej Jinx Emotka Słodziutki Jelonek.png|Słodziutki Jelonek Emotka Moje Kakao.png|Moje Kakao Emotka O Ja Cię Jelenię.png|O Ja Cię Jelenię Emotka Poro Przejażdżka.png| |-| Versus= Emotka VS. Chaos.png| Emotka VS. Porządek.png| Emotka VS. 2018.png| Emotka Wojna Bardzo.png|Wojna Bardzo Emotka Proszę.png|Proszę? Emotka O Nie.png|O Nie |-| W Samo Południe= Emotka Ciuch Ciuch.png|Ciuch Ciuch Emotka Dzieńdoberek.png|Dzieńdoberek Emotka Wskakuj.png|Wskakuj Emotka Co Do Diaska.png|Co Do Diaska Emotka Nacho Ci To.png|Nacho Ci To? Emporium Esencji Emotka Dlaczegóż.png| Emotka Kasa kasa.png| Emotka Góra złota.png| Limitowane Emotka Team Fire 2016.png| Emotka Team Ice 2016.png| Emotka URF 2016.png| Emotka 20 i Poddajemy.png| Emotka Cho'Gatha Mrocznej Gwiazdy.png| Emotka China Masters League 2017.png| Nagrody Emotka Obrońca League.png| Emotka Bohater League.png| Emotka Zdobywca League.png| Emotka Czapki z Głów.png| Emotka All-Star 2018.png| Emotka Teemotka.png| Emotka Fan Numer Jeden.png| Emotka Wesołej 10. Rocznicy!.png| E-Sport Mistrzostwa 2017 = Emotka Legenda Mistrzostw 2017.png|Legenda Mistrzostw 2017 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – ahq.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – ahq Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – C9.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – C9 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – DW.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – DW Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – EDG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – EDG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – FB.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – FB Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – FNC.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – FNC Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – FW.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – FW Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – G2.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – G2 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – GAM.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – GAM Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – GMB.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – GMB Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – HKA.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – HKA Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – IMT.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – IMT Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – KLG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – KLG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – LYN.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – LYN Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – LZ.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – LZ Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – MSF.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – MSF Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – oNe.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – oNe Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – RNG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – RNG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – RPG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – RPG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – SKT.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – SKT Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – SSG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – SSG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – TSM.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – TSM Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – WE.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – WE Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – YG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – YG |-| MSI 2018 = Emotka MSI 2018.png| Emotka MSI 2018 – ASC.png|MSI 2018 – ASC Emotka MSI 2018 – DW.png|MSI 2018 – DW Emotka MSI 2018 – FNC.png|MSI 2018 – FNC Emotka MSI 2018 – EVS.png|MSI 2018 – EVS Emotka MSI 2018 – FW.png|MSI 2018 – FW Emotka MSI 2018 – GMB.png|MSI 2018 – GMB Emotka MSI 2018 – KMB.png|MSI 2018 – KMB Emotka MSI 2018 – KLG.png|MSI 2018 – KLG Emotka MSI 2018 – KZ.png|MSI 2018 – KZ Emotka MSI 2018 – PGM.png|MSI 2018 – PGM Emotka MSI 2018 – R7.png|MSI 2018 – R7 Emotka MSI 2018 – RNG.png|MSI 2018 – RNG Emotka MSI 2018 – SUP.png|MSI 2018 – SUP Emotka MSI 2018 – TL.png|MSI 2018 – TL |-| Mistrzostwa 2018= Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 Emotka Złote Mistrzostwa 2018.png| Emotka Mistrzostwa Świata 2018.png| Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – 100.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – 100 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – AFS.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – AFS Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – ASC.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – ASC Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – SUP.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – SUP Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – C9.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – C9 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – DW.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – DW Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – DFM.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – DFM Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – EDG.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – EDG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – FW.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – FW Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – FNC.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – FNC Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – GRX.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – GRX Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – G2.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – G2 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – GMB.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – GMB Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – GEN.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – GEN Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – INF.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – INF Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – IG.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – IG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – KBM.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – KBM Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – KLG.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – KLG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – KT.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – KT Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – MAD.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – MAD Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – PVB.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – PVB Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – RNG.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – RNG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – TL.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – TL Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – VIT.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – VIT Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote 100.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote 100 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote AFS.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote AFS Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote ASC.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote ASC Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote SUP.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote SUP Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote C9.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote C9 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote DW.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote DW Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote DFM.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote DFM Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote EDG.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote EDG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote FW.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote FW Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote FNC.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote FNC Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote GRX.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote GRX Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote G2.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote G2 Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote GMB.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote GMB Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote GEN.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote GEN Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote INF.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote INF Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote IG.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote IG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote KBM.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote KBM Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote KLG.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote KLG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote KT.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote KT Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote MAD.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote MAD Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote PVB.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote PVB Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote RNG.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote RNG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote TL.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote TL Emotka Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote VIT.png|Mistrzostwa 2018 – Złote VIT |-| MSI 2019= Emotka Cudownie....png|Cudownie... Emotka Godny Przeciwnik.png|Godny Przeciwnik Emotka Jestem Pod Wrażeniem!.png|Jestem Pod Wrażeniem! Emotka Enigma.png|Enigma Emotka Jedność.png|Jedność Emotka Rada.png|Rada Emotka Wataha.png|Wataha Emotka Złota Jedność.png| |-| Mistrzostwa 2019= Emotka Mistrzostw 2019.png| Niedostępne Klasyczne= Emotka Poro Luv.png|Poro Luv Emotka Neener Kitty.png|Neener Kitty Emotka Notice Me Pengu.png|Notice Me Pengu Emotka Oh Snap Poro.png|Oh Snap Poro Emotka No Retreat.png|No Retreat Emotka Unlucky Bunny.png|Unlucky Bunny Emotka Teary Eyes.png|Teary Eyes Emotka Oops.png|Oops Emotka Teamwork!.png|Teamwork! Emotka China Masters Challenge.png|China Masters Challenge Emotka Master's Challenge Season 3.png|Master's Challenge Season 3 Emotka Master's Challenger Season 4.png|Master's Challenger Season 4 Emotka GOlaf.png|GOlaf |-| MSI= Emotka MSI 2018 – 6SN.png|MSI 2018 – 6SN Emotka MSI 2018 – 100.png|MSI 2018 – 100 Emotka MSI 2018 – AFS.png|MSI 2018 – AFS Emotka MSI 2018 – AUR.png|MSI 2018 – AUR Emotka MSI 2018 – BLG.png|MSI 2018 – BLG Emotka MSI 2018 – DFM.png|MSI 2018 – DFM Emotka MSI 2018 – DP.png|MSI 2018 – DP Emotka MSI 2018 – EDG.png|MSI 2018 – EDG Emotka MSI 2018 – FB.png|MSI 2018 – FB Emotka MSI 2018 – FPX.png|MSI 2018 – FPX Emotka MSI 2018 – G2.png|MSI 2018 – G2 Emotka MSI 2018 – GAM.png|MSI 2018 – GAM Emotka MSI 2018 – GG.png|MSI 2018 – GG Emotka MSI 2018 – GRX.png|MSI 2018 – GRX Emotka MSI 2018 – IG.png|MSI 2018 – IG Emotka MSI 2018 – INF.png|MSI 2018 – INF Emotka MSI 2018 – JDG.png|MSI 2018 – JDG Emotka MSI 2018 – kStars.png|MSI 2018 – kStars Emotka MSI 2018 – KT.png|MSI 2018 – KT Emotka MSI 2018 – M17.png|MSI 2018 – M17 Emotka MSI 2018 – MAD.png|MSI 2018 – MAD Emotka MSI 2018 – OMG.png|MSI 2018 – OMG Emotka MSI 2018 – RBE.png|MSI 2018 – RBE Emotka MSI 2018 – RBT.png|MSI 2018 – RBT Emotka MSI 2018 – RW.png|MSI 2018 – RW Emotka MSI 2018 – SNG.png|MSI 2018 – SNG Emotka MSI 2018 – SS.png|MSI 2018 – SS Emotka MSI 2018 – USG.png|MSI 2018 – USG Emotka MSI 2018 – WE.png|MSI 2018 – WE Emotka MSI 2018 – YC.png|MSI 2018 – YC |-| Mistrzostwa= Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – AFS.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – AFS Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – AV.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – AV Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – CHF.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – CHF Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – CLG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – CLG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – DIG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – DIG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – FLY.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – FLY Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – H2K.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – H2K Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – IG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – IG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – INF.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – INF Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – KLH.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – KLH Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – KT.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – KT Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – LGC.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – LGC Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – NB.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – NB Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – OMG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – OMG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – PAIN.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – PAIN Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – SNG.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – SNG Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – SPY.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – SPY Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – SS.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – SS Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – UOL.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – UOL Emotka Mistrzostwa 2017 – M19.png|Mistrzostwa 2017 – M19 |-| MSI 2019= Emotka Złota Enigma.png|Złota Enigma Emotka Złota Rada.png|Złota Rada Emotka Złota Wataha.png|Złota Wataha /dev: przedstawiamy emotki 500px|center Jak się macie? Tu producent Alex „Tim Teemo” Kovalenko. Chcę pomówić o naszym nowym (poniekąd) produkcie: emotkach! Wprowadzając tę funkcję, wchodzimy na dość nieznane terytorium, dlatego emotki pozostaną na serwerze testowym przez długi czas, podczas którego będziemy zbierać wasze opinie. Dlatego chcieliśmy zacząć mówić o nich już teraz./dev: przedstawiamy emotki 500px|center Emotki jak dotąd Wielu z was widziało już emotki podczas wydarzeń takich jak Snowdown, Mistrzostwa czy Arcade. Emotki mają parę ograniczeń, z którymi chcemy się zmierzyć: *Mogą być używane tylko w określonych przedziałach czasowych lub podczas określonych wydarzeń. *Mogą być używane tylko wraz z wyposażoną ikoną. *Mogą być używane tylko po jednej w danym momencie. Wiedzieliśmy, że trzeba zmienić wszystkie te rzeczy, ale po drodze należy przemyśleć o wiele więcej kwestii. Jednym z głównych problemów było ustalenie, co emotki same w sobie mają osiągać. Dużo rozmawialiśmy o tym, czy powinny być narzędziem komunikacji, czy narzędziem ekspresji. Według nas narzędzie komunikacji sugeruje skupienie się na działaniu; komunikuje coś odnoszącego się do rozgrywki. Coś jak „zdejmijcie barona” albo „skupcie się na wieży”. Ekspresję definiujemy jako coś oddzielnego od powyższego; są to emocje, które odczuwacie w danym momencie. Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy, że sygnały są kanałem, który powinien być używany do komunikacji (o tobie mowa, sygnale ze znakiem zapytania), natomiast emotki powinny pozostać przy ekspresji. Wydaje się to oczywiste, ale to rozróżnienie miało dla nas fundamentalne znaczenie. Pierwszą wersją emotek były emblematy, takie jak te: 500px|center Wyglądały fajnie, ale nie były ani trochę tak ekspresyjne jak te: 500px|center To była pierwsza iteracja, która mogła zmienić sposób, w jaki gramy w LoL. Ale wpasowanie wszystkich naszych bohaterów w małe kółko nie zawsze przynosiło dobre rezultaty, dlatego dalej szukaliśmy czegoś lepszego. Ostatecznie doszliśmy do stylu, który wygląda tak: 500px|center Podoba nam się, ponieważ pozwala uchwycić ekspresję emocjonalną i zachować osobowości bohaterów. Ponadto umożliwia wprowadzenie zabawniejszych i bardziej wykręconych emotek bez bohaterów. Ten kierunek pomógł nam ustalić przeznaczenie naszych emotek: zapewnienie wam sposobu natychmiastowego wyrażania siebie w grze. Uzyskacie do nich dostęp za pomocą koła emotek (podobnego do koła sygnałów), które umożliwi wam wybór spośród pięciu emotek w toku gry... 500px|center ...możecie także wymieniać emotki w kolejnych grach, wykorzystując nową zakładkę emotek w swojej kolekcji. Obecnie pracujemy nad włączeniem tej funkcji do etapu wyboru bohaterów. 500px|center Przyszłość Emotki są już dostępne na serwerze testowym i w miarę zbliżania się terminu ich publikacji będziemy bacznie przyglądać się kilku ważnym aspektom. Co chcemy osiągnąć #Naszym celem numer jeden jest zapewnienie wam sposobu błyskawicznego wyrażania szerokiego zakresu emocji; jeśli gracie Blitzem, powinniście móc pokazać, co czujecie po wspaniałym (albo beznadziejnym) haku, albo gdy wasza bierna superumiejętność wykradła farmę waszemu prowadzącemu. #Emotki powinny podkreślać najlepsze momenty w grze. Kradzieże Barona, pentakille, pościgi do bazy, ucieczki w ostatniej chwili, szalone zagrywki — emotki powinny być wykrzyknikiem stawianym nad największymi chwilami w League. Po tym jak wykonacie Pentakill, spojrzenia wszystkich kierują się na was i powinniście móc zdecydować, czy chcecie zareagować na to ze spokojem, czy z wrzaskiem. #Chcemy, by emotki działały! To nowy typ zawartości obsługiwany przez nowe systemy, więc będziemy uważnie wypatrywać błędów i wszelkich problemów, które wymagają rozwiązania. Czego chcemy uniknąć #Nie chcemy, by działanie emotek było przesadzone. Ponieważ emotki mają umożliwiać wyrażanie szerokiego zakresu ekspresji, łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że ten system zachęca do wściekłego tłuczenia w klawisze. Mamy nadzieję, że emotki zachęcą raczej do czegoś w rodzaju zabawnych pogaduszek, a nie do naprawdę denerwującego potoku na czacie, który czasami się pojawia. Tak czy inaczej zamierzamy wprowadzić system ograniczający, który powinien wykrywać spamowanie emotkami i włączyć czas odnowienia dla emotek, podobnie jak w przypadku obecnego systemu sygnałów. Ponadto zadbamy o to, abyście nie widzieli emotek osób, które wyciszyliście. #Nie chcemy, by emotki zakłócały rozgrywkę. Nie możemy podważać klarowności i czytelności rozgrywki, dlatego musimy wyobrazić sobie, jak by to wyglądało, gdyby cała drużyna spamowała emotki podczas walki drużynowej i przekonać się, na ile zakłócałoby to skupienie uwagi graczy. Chcąc zapobiec zakłóceniom, wprowadziliśmy „przerwanie” emotki nad waszą głową i włączenie jej czasu odnowienia, jeśli podczas aktywacji emotki odniesiecie jakiekolwiek obrażenia. Jakiego rodzaju opinii oczekujemy #Chcemy dowiedzieć się, jakie wrażenie emotki sprawiają w grze; czy jesteście w stanie wyrażać to co chcecie i kiedy chcecie? Jeśli nie, to dlaczego? Co w tym przeszkadza, albo czego brakuje? #Jakiego rodzaju emotki chcecie zobaczyć w przyszłości? Możemy zrobić bardzo dużo i chcielibyśmy dowiedzieć się, czy istnieje jakiś konkretny styl emotek oczekiwany przez wielu graczy, którego aktualnie nie mamy. 500px|center Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, emotki powinny zostać opublikowane pod koniec roku. W momencie publikacji będą dostępne w sklepie, dopóki nie wymyślimy, jak najlepiej zintegrować je z łupami. Nie możemy się doczekać, by je wypuścić i przekonać się, co o nich sądzicie, więc śmiało dzielcie się z nami waszymi pomysłami! Zmiany w emotkach w patchu V8.12 500px|center Podrasowaliśmy emotki i mamy parę fajnych sztuczek, którymi popiszemy się już w patchu 8.12. Oto nowości:Zmiany w emotkach w patchu V8.12 Emotki za 350 RP Zgodnie z waszymi życzeniami osłabiamy ceny emotek. Zazwyczaj informujemy o zmianach cenowych z dwutygodniowym wyprzedzeniem, dlatego też zwrócimy różnicę w cenie wszystkim, którzy kupili emotkę za 450 RP w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni (od 9:01 CEST 29 maja do 8:59 CEST 12 czerwca). Ta częściowa refundacja powinna pojawić się na waszych kontach do 26 czerwca 2018 r. Gdy zostanie wykonana, wyślemy też do was e-maila. Żeby podziękować tym, którzy kupili jakiekolwiek emotki przed patchem 8.12, przyznamy wam animowaną emotkę Szacuneczek z Pingu. Można ją też stworzyć za 5 klejnotów od 26 czerwca do 11 lipca. Po więcej informacji o zmianach w cenach i oficjalnej polityce refundacji zobaczcie FAQ Wsparcia Gracza. Dymki emotek Chcieliście kiedykolwiek posłać swojemu cudownemu górnemu buziaka za wspaniałą pierwszą krew, ale jesteście daleko, daleko na dole? Dymki emotek pokazują wszystkie emotki sojuszników po lewej stronie ekranu. Możecie wyłączyć tę funkcję w menu Ustawień, jeżeli wasi znajomi zbytnio się ekscytują. Nowe miejsca na automatyczne odpalanie emotki: Pierwsza Krew i As Pokażcie im, co czujecie, nie musząc się nad tym zastanawiać. Wasz najbardziej czarujący uśmiech może zostać automatycznie wyświetlony po zdobyciu pierwszej krwi i asa. Zróbcie hałas Zaśpiewajcie razem z Pingu: Wszystkie emotki odtwarzają teraz dźwięki. Aktualizacja kolekcji Możecie teraz zobaczyć, posortować i kupić emotki, których nie posiadacie, bezpośrednio z kolekcji. Tajemnicze tokeny emotek Tajemnicze emotki wyswobodziły się z okowów zastawu i są teraz dostępne też samodzielnie. Tajemnicze tokeny emotek (195 RP) przyznają losową, nieposiadaną emotkę. Będą one od czasu do czasu dostępne do kupienia w sklepie. Mogą z nich też wypaść emotki z wydarzeń, które można było kupić kiedyś, a obecnie są niedostępne! (Nie wliczają się w to emotki za osiągnięcia. Gracze ciężko na nie zapracowali). Regularne wyprzedaże emotek Emotki starsze niż sześć miesięcy dołączą do regularnego harmonogramu wyprzedaży skórek. Zgarnijcie je ze sklepu League wraz z innymi wyprzedażami. Ciekawostki * Początkowo emotki "Podekscytowany Kotek" i "Radosny Pingu" były dostępne podczas Prima Aprillis w 2018, jednak z biegiem czasu zostały dodane do sklepu. ** "Podekscytowany Kotek" pojawiał się przy zdobyciu Pierwszej Krwi w trakcie Prima Aprilis 2018. ** "Radosny Pingu" pojawiał się przy zdobyciu przez drużynę Asa w trakcie Prima Aprilis 2018. Multimedia Filmy= Przestańcie umierać podczas pisania (Prezentacja emotek) |-| Galeria= Koncept emotek 1.jpg|Koncept emotek 1 (autor: Servando Lupini) Koncept emotek 2.jpg|Koncept emotek 2 (autor: Servando Lupini) Koncept emotek 3.jpg|Koncept emotek 3 (autor: Servando Lupini) Koncept emotek 4.jpg|Koncept emotek 4 (autor: Servando Lupini) Koncept emotek 5.jpg|Koncept emotek 5 (autor: Servando Lupini) Koncept emotek Snowdown Showdown 2017 1.jpg|Koncept emotek Snowdown Showdown 2017 1 (autor: Servando Lupini) Koncept emotek Snowdown Showdown 2017 2.jpg|Koncept emotek Snowdown Showdown 2017 2 (autor: Servando Lupini) Koncept emotek Neeko 1.jpg|Koncept emotek Neeko 1 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) Koncept emotek Neeko 2.jpg|Koncept emotek Neeko 2 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) Koncept emotek Neeko 3.jpg|Koncept emotek Neeko 3 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) Koncept emotek Neeko 4.jpg|Koncept emotek Neeko 4 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) Koncept emotek Sylasa 1.jpg|Koncept emotek Sylasa 1 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) Koncept emotek Yuumi 1.jpg|Koncept emotek Yuumi 1 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) Koncept emotek Yuumi 2.jpg|Koncept emotek Yuumi 2 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) Koncept emotek Yuumi 3.jpg|Koncept emotek Yuumi 3 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) Koncept emotek Yuumi 4.jpg|Koncept emotek Yuumi 4 (autor: Oussama Agazzoum) en:Emotes Kategoria:League of Legends